


Nowhere to Run/无处可逃

by Ackman



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bottom Messi, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackman/pseuds/Ackman
Summary: 他们吃醋了，梅西必须受到惩罚。





	1. Chapter 1

“呃，我可以帮忙做些什么吗？”梅西无措地站在厨房门口，两只手不自禁地揪着短裤侧面的裤缝，问道。

特尔施特根转过头来朝他温和地笑了一笑，便打开头顶的柜子取出装有各种瓶瓶罐罐的调料的篮筐。拉基蒂奇笑意盎然地望着他，却什么也没说，双手背在身后替自己系着藏蓝色围裙的带子。苏亚雷斯朝他摇了摇头，神色中似乎有某种欲言又止的意味，但没有停下清洗着手中的马铃薯的动作。

梅西把目光最终锁定在自己的青梅竹马皮克身上，后者正挽起他的袖子，露出两只结实的手臂。

这位成功攻破莱万特球门的世界级后卫此刻换下了他的红蓝战袍，穿着简单却修身的白衬衫，下身是一条休闲的长裤，裁剪贴身的衣料让这位英俊潇洒的巴萨后卫显得更加身体修长、矫健俊俏，浑身散发着成熟的魅力。

“要不……你把冰箱里的食材取出来给我。”皮克盯着那双带着渴求与期盼的大眼睛，思考了一下，还是决定给这个总是会炸掉厨房的小队长一个小小的机会，然后便拿过木质的菜板放在了大理石台面上。

梅西立刻兴致勃勃地朝冰箱走去，打开了冰箱门后瞧了瞧里面的食材，却只瞧见了绿油油的西蓝花，红润的小番茄，还有甜椒、胡萝卜、洋葱、紫甘蓝等各种看起来新鲜又饱满的蔬菜。

“怎么了？”皮克见自家小队长还没有把食材拿过去，偷偷露出一个了然的微笑，问道。

“肉呢？”梅西委屈地问——这几个家伙比赛结束后明明说好要亲自下厨好好犒劳他又踢了一个帽子戏法的，没有肉怎么能叫“犒劳”？那应该叫“虐待”了！

“三文鱼在这儿，正在解冻。”拉基蒂奇指了指自己手中的瓷盆。

皮克笑着走到梅西身边，从冰箱里取出那些新鲜的蔬菜装进了手中捧着的菜篮中，关上冰箱门后用手揽着小队长的脖子熟练地吻了吻那光洁的脸颊，然后轻轻推了推小队长的肩膀，说道：“Leo，你先去客厅休息一会儿，做好了叫你。”说完眨了眨左眼，露出一个俏皮的表情。

有三文鱼总比连鱼肉都没有好，梅西安慰着自己。他瞧着皮克和特尔施特根熟练地清洗着蔬菜，苏亚雷斯利落地削着土豆皮，拉基蒂奇优雅地在解冻完的三文鱼上撒着他叫不出名字的调料，他着实帮不上什么忙，于是只好听皮克的话回到了客厅。

见梅西已经离开了，苏亚雷斯突然停下了手中的动作，皱着眉开口问道：“真要这样做？”

原本脸上露着微笑的皮克突然变得严肃了起来，他点了点头，以一种不容置喙的语气说道：“Leo必须接受惩罚，难道你们想看见他下次又犯错？”那眉宇间颇有主席的风范。

特尔施特根没有说什么，那张年轻英俊的脸上也看不出神情，他默默地专注着手中的事情，将金橙色的油倒进了锅中，然后点燃了燃气灶。拉基蒂奇将已经上好调料的三文鱼递给了巴萨门将，然后叹了口气，说道：“我明白你的意思，我们当然都不希望Leo再做出这种事情，只是圣诞假期前还有最后一场比赛，我们不能做得太过了，Leo需要休息。”

“我知道。”皮克微微点头。

皮克将洗好的蔬菜放在了菜板上，用锋利的菜刀利落地将西蓝花切成一小块一小块的，不锈钢敲击在木质菜板上发出节奏感十足的声音。特尔施特根也将三文鱼下入了烧得火辣的锅中，用锅铲不时地翻炸着，细嫩的鱼肉在滚烫的油中发出兹拉兹拉的声响，听起来美味极了。苏亚雷斯从调料篮中取出了沙拉酱，将被皮克切碎的蔬菜放进了餐桌上洁白的餐盘中，然后浇上了乳白色的沙拉酱。拉基蒂奇将细碎的蔬菜和水果倒进了榨汁机中，按下了按钮，榨汁机快速地搅动着，玻璃杯中的碎块立刻以肉眼可见的速度变成了粘稠的浆汁。

梅西悄悄地从客厅转溜了回来，探出脑袋瞧着，便瞧见了这一幕，在明亮的灯光下，四位身材矫健、面容英俊的男人认真的模样更是令他们周身散发出无与伦比的魅力。他的胸腔中某种名为幸福的如蜜糖般甜蜜的情感霎时间汹涌而上，那隐藏在胡子底下的白皙脸蛋不禁泛起了潮红。

完成了最后的装盘，皮克精准地接过苏亚雷斯顺手扔过来的白色毛巾擦了擦手，动作干净利索得如同他的铲球一样。拉基蒂奇和苏亚雷斯则帮忙将餐盘和装有蔬菜汁的玻璃杯放在餐桌上。特尔施特根脱下刚刚为了将三文鱼放进烤箱时戴上的厚厚的防烫手套，说道：“我去叫Leo。”

梅西走进餐厅时便瞧见已经入座的队友们齐刷刷看向他的温柔眼神，那一张张眉骨深邃的脸上都带着笑意，他不太好意思地摸了摸耳朵，特尔施特根帮他将椅子拉出来，做了一个标准的邀请姿势，待他坐下后，才回到了自己的座位。

“谢谢你们，看起来真好吃。”梅西用叉子轻轻地戳了戳盘中被炸得呈现出一丝金黄的三文鱼，尖利的餐具一下便戳破了酥脆的表面，露出里面柔嫩的鱼肉，飘逸出诱人的香味。

“Leo，道谢可就显得生疏了，我们都很爱你，能够为你做一顿丰盛美味的菜肴是我们的荣幸才对。”坐在他对面的皮克用那双湛蓝色的眸子认真地凝视着他，让他不由得一阵脸红，别开了视线。

他身旁的拉基蒂奇取过他盘中被切成两半的柠檬，那修长好看的手轻轻地一挤，浅黄色的柠檬汁便滴落在了三文鱼上，然后将被挤成扁状的柠檬抬手向后优雅地一扔便精准地扔进了垃圾桶中。

“尝一尝味道如何？”拉基蒂奇对梅西温柔地说道。

梅西用银质的小刀切下一小块鱼肉，沾了沾盘中的柠檬汁，入口的微酸逐渐变成一种细腻的味道，令人回味无穷。他不禁再切下一小块，一边嚼着，一边点头：“很好吃。”

“这是Marc亲手炸的，火候和时间都把握得很精准，连我都自愧不如。”听到拉基蒂奇的解释，梅西露出惊讶的表情看向巴萨年轻有为的门将，后者向他露出一个明媚的笑容。

“Leo，Gery这家伙可是打算放油醋酱，是我把它换成沙拉酱的。”不甘被忽视的苏亚雷斯义愤填膺地揭露着某位世界级后卫的暴行，宣扬自己的伟大善举。

认真嚼着食物的皮克默默翻了个白眼，毫不客气的采用了人身攻击的卑鄙手段  
：“油醋酱这种低热量的健康食物才适合Leo，每次都放沙拉酱，迟早吃成你的体型。”

“原来你嫌弃肉乎乎的Leo。”苏亚雷斯狡猾地反击道。

“不要试图挑拨我和Leo之间的关系，Leo不管什么样子我都喜欢，我只是从身体健康的角度考虑而已，体脂率太高可不利于生涯发展和长命百岁。”皮克淡定地回击道。

特尔施特根为这一幕抽了抽眼角。梅西趁着这两个家伙吵架的机会，把巴掌大的三文鱼吃光后，悄悄地将蔬菜沙拉给刨到了餐盘的角落里去。不管是什么酱，他都不爱吃。

“尝尝这个。”同样无视着如同三岁小孩般幼稚的两个人的拉基蒂奇将一杯盛着黄绿色奇怪液体的玻璃杯推了过来。

“……这是什么？”一看就很难喝。瞧见拉基蒂奇一脸的期待，梅西默默将后一句话吞进了肚子里。

“蔬菜汁。”拉基蒂奇笑着回答道。梅西发誓，他绝对从那张看起来无懈可击的温柔笑容里看见了如同狡猾的狐狸一样的腹黑。

“……不用，我不渴。我已经吃饱了，你们慢用……”梅西用食指嫌弃地一点点推开那杯诡异的液体，放下餐具，然后磨蹭着屁股从仿佛洒满了图钉的椅子上蹭起来，逃跑一般迅速向门口走去。

皮克瞥了眼梅西的餐盘中没动过一口却被戳得乱七八糟的蔬菜沙拉，脸上的表情立刻如寒霜般严肃起来，他用眼神暗示了其他三个人一眼。特尔施特根立刻起身，用强壮的身体拦住了梅西的去路，同时强硬地抓住了他的手臂。

“Marc，放开我！”梅西皱起了眉头，试图将手腕从门将手中抽出来，可对方的力道大得惊人，而走过来的皮克从背后挡住了光线，将他整个人笼罩在他的阴影中，让梅西不由得有些害怕起来。

“这不公平！我平时有好好克制饮食，凭什么今天还得吃蔬菜！”巴萨小队长用委屈的声音试图做出最后的抗议。

在他们身后的餐桌旁，拉基蒂奇默默地将桌上的餐盘和玻璃杯放回了厨房的大理石台面上，用帕子擦拭了一遍桌子后，苏亚雷斯便将早就折叠好放在旁边的柔软毛毯利索地铺了上去，让原本坚硬的桌面变得稍微柔软了些，最后再铺上了一层格子花纹的桌布。

“Leo，你还没有意识到吗？”他身后传来皮克低沉的嗓音。

意识到什么？梅西在疑惑中只觉得天旋地转，便被自己高大的青梅竹马给扛了起来，放在了餐桌上。眼前神情严肃的青梅竹马让他感到了一丝危机感。脚上的拖鞋早已在刚才的挣扎中脱落了，梅西光着脚丫，撑坐着试图向后逃跑，身后却撞上了另一个强壮温暖的身躯。

看见逐渐向他靠拢的队友们，一种不好的预感瞬间涌上心头。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这仍然只是前奏，但总算，他们说清楚了原因。

巴萨后卫那晦暗不清的眼神让他退缩，然而却撞入了克罗地亚人的怀抱，梅西试图躲开那从身后环绕过来的手，慌乱中他见站在餐桌侧面的挚友不似其他人一样神情严肃，反而面露某种犹豫不定的神色，于是灵巧地撑着手臂试图从乌拉圭人所站的方向翻身跳下桌子。

苏亚雷斯虽然有些踟躇，但球场上身经百战所锻炼出来的反应能力与直觉本能让他不假思索地伸手圈住了那纤细的腰，用自己强壮结实的身躯挡住了诺坎普国王的去路。纵使身体灵巧，反应敏捷，惯性的作用下梅西一下撞在了乌拉圭人厚实的胸膛上。他有些晕眩地一手揉着自己的额头，另一只手撑在挚友的胸前，还没缓过神来，手腕便被一只宽大的手掌给握住，然后以一种无法抗拒的力度被向后拉扯过去。

待他反应过来时，自己已经以背部紧贴着冰凉的桌布的姿势躺倒在了餐桌上，而双手手腕被一只大手给紧紧扣住，摁在了头顶。梅西抬头瞧见了正俯视着他的青梅竹马那张俊脸，而自己就这样毫无还手之力地躺着，被自家队友们围在了中间。

这样一个任君采撷的姿势让他感到不安，梅西徒劳地蹬了蹬自己膝盖上还贴着一道帮贴的白嫩脚丫，不甘地瞪着眼睛，瘪着嘴。

“Leo，只要你把蔬菜沙拉吃完，”拉基蒂奇以温柔的语气循循善诱道，“再喝掉一杯蔬菜汁，我保证我们什么都不会做。”

梅西将脑袋偏到了一边，赌气似的盯着冰箱门上的圣诞老人贴纸，不再瞧他们。

“Leo……”拉基蒂奇无奈地试图再次劝诱，却被一道强硬的声音打断了。

“Ivan，我早说过他这倔脾气得好好调教调教才知道服软，罚他吃蔬菜是没法让他记住自己犯了什么错的，得按我说的方式来。”皮克毫不客气地说着，紧紧扣住梅西手腕的手力道未减弱分毫。

梅西不安地扭动了一下身子，这无意识中撩拨的动作让本还有些犹豫的克罗地亚人选择了默许。

巴萨门将注意到了皮克的示意，默契地走上前来代替皮克握住了巴萨小队长纤细的手腕，将被迫躺倒在餐桌上的梅西拉了起来，而后者在这过程中试图挣脱开德国人的禁锢，却只能无力地以跪立的姿势倾身向前扑在了特尔施特根温暖的怀抱中，而自己的手腕又被德国人那扑球过无数刁钻进球的有力双手给牢牢扣住。

被束缚的双手撑在德国人胸前，梅西抬头便瞧见近在咫尺的年轻门将那张鼻梁挺立、眼睛深邃的俊俏面容，而后者正含情脉脉地凝视着他，微微地下了头亲吻着他那被对方灼热的气息给染上绯红的耳垂，然后温柔地贴上了他的嘴唇。

梅西看不清周围的情况，只知道自己的青梅竹马绕到了自己的身后，而克罗地亚人和乌拉圭人正注视着这一幕，这样的认知让他感到羞耻，整个脸蛋和脖颈都染上了红晕，仿佛熟透了的果实。

“Marc，可别忘了这是一次惩罚。”他们身后的皮克提醒道。

德国人浅尝辄止般轻轻吻了吻，便饶过了满脸通红的巴萨小队长。别过脑袋的梅西瞧见正捧着琉璃材质的器皿走过来的拉基蒂奇，那剔透的琉璃盏中盛着个个红润饱满的小番茄，那润泽光滑的表面上仍残留着晶莹的水珠，以及一些切成小块的青翠的西蓝花。

“很清甜的味道，你会喜欢的，尝一个？”拉基蒂奇挑出一个形状圆润的小番茄，递到了梅西的嘴边。

正生着闷气的巴萨小队长索性将脑袋埋在了特尔施特根温暖的胸膛里。拉基蒂奇无奈地将小番茄放进了自己的嘴里，轻轻一咬便汁水四溢。梅西被扣住的手像猫爪子一样不听话地挠了挠德国人结实的胸肌，特尔施特根笑意盎然地将那双调皮的手给拉离开，使得梅西被迫抬起了脑袋，露出那一脸的气恼与羞红。

“既然你上面的嘴不愿意吃，也许下面那张贪婪的小嘴会喜欢。”巴萨世界级后卫拿过拉基蒂奇手中的琉璃盏，冷哼着说道，便立刻扒下了梅西身上的短裤，连同里面的黑色棉质内裤一起。

还没反应过来的梅西只觉得自己的身下一凉，试着转头却没法转过去瞧一瞧身后的青梅竹马脸上的表情，双手挣扎着试图挣脱开来想把裤子穿上，却被德国人捏得紧紧的。梅西不安地扭动着，那隐匿在衣摆下方若隐若现的穴口紧缩着，这香艳的一幕让皮克暗沉下了眼眸。

诺坎普小国王求助地看向了一旁的挚友，那圆圆的清澈眼眸中是让人心软的恳求。苏亚雷斯心虚地摸了摸鼻子，眼神望向了一旁。

“不要妄想着让Luis替你求情，他偷偷塞给你糖果的事情我们还没向他算账。”皮克一边强硬地说着，一边用那只宽厚的大手探进了衣摆，顺着小国王敏感的股沟往下探寻着某处隐秘的入口。

苏亚雷斯轻轻将手从梅西的后颈搂着那光洁的脖子，将自己的额头抵上对方的额头，鼻子亲昵地蹭了蹭对方挺拔的鼻梁，用饱含着爱意与无奈的语气说道：“Leo，其实我们也都很生气，但你要相信我们绝不会伤害你的。”

“嗯……”你们在生气什么？话还没来得及问出口的梅西发出一声软糯的闷哼，便皱着眉头再次将头埋进了特尔施特根的胸膛，使得那圆润的屁股更加的挺翘，皮克的右手便顺利地借着润滑剂将自己修长的中指探入得更深。

德国人用一只手捏着梅西的下颌将那面露红晕的脸蛋从自己的胸前抬了起来，便低垂下脑袋贴上了那红润的薄唇，继续刚才停下的亲吻。而这次，德国人灵活的舌头也撬开了对方的齿关，探了进去。

苏亚雷斯将手伸进了梅西被撩到了腰间的衣襟，轻柔地抚摸着那凹陷的腰窝，还有纤细的腰肢，温热的手掌在那光滑的皮肤上热情地挑逗游走，撩拨起一阵阵情潮。

拉基蒂奇用灵活的手指将一根红色的丝带轻轻系在了梅西微微抬头的欲望上，那粉嫩的阴茎在艳红的颜色下显得愈发色情。克罗地亚人满意地强迫着自己移开了视线，他拉扯下梅西身上那件已经松垮垮皱巴巴的亚麻衬衫，露出小队长白皙饱满的胸部，几颗纽扣啪嗒几声散落在了地上却无人在意。

梅西微不可闻的呻吟被德国人用火辣的吻阻挡在了喉间，那骨节分明的手攥紧了德国人胸前的衣襟，小巧的身躯因为酥痒与情潮而不时的颤栗着，突然一个冰凉的物什贴上了他敏感的穴口而浑身打了一个激灵。巴萨小队长猛然惊慌失措起来，开始再次挣扎，却被牢牢地禁锢着。

皮克草草地用两指开拓了一下，便将一颗小番茄抵在了那半开半阖的穴口上。柔软敏感的穴口接触到了小番茄冰凉的表面，便骤然紧缩起来。皮克皱了皱眉头，轻轻地拍打了几下小队长挺翘的屁股，示意梅西放松下来，那弹性十足的臀肉颤抖了一阵，后面的穴口却闭阖得更紧了。皮克用两根手指再次捅了进去，将穴道向两边撑开，便将饱满鲜红的小番茄慢慢塞了进去。

“不……”亲吻的间隙，梅西微弱地嗫嚅一声，口中的氧气便再次被汲取剥夺。被迫感受着不断被推向甬道深处的冰凉异物，梅西阖着双眸，微不可见地摇晃着头，眼角有了些许泪花。

后面的穴道被迫吃下一颗又一颗红润冰凉的小番茄，不自禁地伸缩着的甬道挤压着内部饱满的异物，将些许清甜的汁水给挤压了出来，将紧致的穴道也染得清凉甜口。直到最后一颗那张贪婪的小嘴再也吃不进去，半露出的小番茄将穴口周围的皱褶也染得通红。

“Marc……别看……”从让他感到窒息的热吻中逃脱出来，梅西喘息着恳求着。被年轻的门将瞧见自己这副淫荡的模样，让他羞耻地用手试图挡住特尔施特根的眼睛，后者却亲吻着他的手背，伸出了舌头舔弄着他的指尖，和敏感的手指根。

拉基蒂奇挑逗地弹了弹那早已挺立起来的乳粒，惹得梅西一阵战栗，另一只手抓弄着他身下早已抬头的欲望，调笑道：“明明就很喜欢，害羞什么？”得不到解放的欲望被禁锢在此刻对他而言已经显得紧绷的红丝带中，梅西小声地呜咽一声。

“还有西蓝花没吃下，你说该怎么办？”皮克恶意地用西蓝花那粗糙的一头磨蹭着敏感的穴口，惹得梅西全身震颤不已，软下的腰肢被苏亚雷斯环抱着才没有趴下去。

“凭什么……”诺坎普小国王用带着鼻音的软糯声音微弱地喃喃道，抽回被舔得湿漉漉的手，将德国人胸前的衣襟抓得更紧了。

巴萨后卫灵敏的耳朵听见了那声微不可闻的不甘抗议，毫不客气地在那圆润挺翘的屁股上拍了一下，发出一声清脆的“啪”声，在这空旷的房间里显得响亮极了：“你觉得委屈了吗，Leo？”皮克的语气中带了一丝怒意。

觉得委屈极了的巴萨小队长红了眼眶，沉默不语，却换来了更多的巴掌拍打在屁股上，那纤柔的腰肢扭动着，挺翘的臀肉抖动着，白皙的皮肤逐渐染上了充血的潮红。梅西咬紧了牙关，固执地将闷哼和求饶关在喉咙里，整个身体都微弱地颤抖着，却愣是没发出一点声音。

“Gery，够了。”苏亚雷斯拦住了皮克的手，后者的手掌也是通红一片。皮克看了一眼巴萨无可替代的中锋，后者露出一丝责怪的眼神，皮克自知自己有些做过了，便泄气地扯回了自己的手，退到了一旁。

拉基蒂奇叹了口气，说道：“Gery，你知道Leo向来在这方面都很迟钝，与其惩罚，还不如直接告诉Leo我们为什么生气。更何况，你舍得惩罚他吗？”

皮克沉默了一会儿，便走上前来，特尔施特根将位置让了出来，被解开束缚的梅西别过脑袋不肯瞧此刻显得有些无措和懊恼的大个子，那微红的眼角还隐约有着泪花。这位世界级的巴萨后卫只得无奈地强行抱住了对方，向往常一样亲昵地吻着那带着红潮的脖颈和耳根，嘴里不断呢喃着“对不起”。梅西如同往常一样手掌搭在青梅竹马的胸前，试图推拒这个怀抱，却最终软软地靠在了对方胸前，委屈地问道：“所以……我到底做错了什么？”

皮克深吸了一口气，说道：“你忘了你在赛场上，在比赛过程中，就在众目睽睽之下，做了什么事情吗？”

梅西疑惑地摇了摇头。这时，苏亚雷斯揉捏上了他通红的屁股，让他不由得惊喘一声。

“你把自己的屁股露给了全世界，”皮克闷闷地说道，“你的屁股只有我可……只有我们可以看！”

“Leo，可以告诉我你为什么要当场换裤子吗？”一旁的拉基蒂奇问道。

梅西神色茫然地回想了一下，才反应了过来：“因为球裤被弄脏了……”原来自己就因为这件小事就被折腾了那么久，顿时有些委屈。

听出了梅西语气中的不以为然，皮克立刻愤懑不乐地抗议道：“你觉得这是小事？！还记得几个月前你被Escudero那家伙差点扯下裤子露出半个屁股的事情吗？！还有那个擅自打你屁股的比利亚雷亚尔后卫！还有那个扯下你衣服让你露出半个肩膀的Malen！还有……”

“可是这些都是比赛时不可避免的接触……”觉得自己再不打断对方就会无休止地列举出一个个芝麻蒜皮的小事的梅西解释道，却莫名觉得自己的底气有些不足。

“不可避免？！那个打你屁股的家伙的行为是必须的吗？！”皮克不自觉地提高了声音，瞪大着眼睛惊吼道。

事实上，如果不是这位立志要成为巴萨未来主席的男人在那场赛后动用自己的资源从媒体和国王杯官方手中抢走了那些梅西露出了半个屁股的图片和视频资料，暴露在公众眼前的便不会是那张仅仅只露出了一点点皮肤的图片了。

“我不管，你必须接受惩罚，”巴萨后卫倔强地说道，“念在之后还有训练和比赛的份上，我们每个人只要一次就够了。”

“什……呜！”一根手指猛然戳进了自己的后穴在里面抠挖着，试图将之前塞进去的小番茄给掏出来，这带来的异样感受让梅西发出一声呜咽。

巴萨四位无可替代的球员相互对视了一眼，眼神中暗涌着炽烈的情愫，他们身下膨胀挺立的欲望早已被裤裆勒得发疼。


End file.
